


Strip It Down

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Porn, Episode: s01e10 Points, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Idiots in Love, Just Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Oh God Yes, Sensuality, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Sweet, Teasing, Their Love Is So, Top Richard, Wall Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: They probably would have liked Luke Bryan if they lived in the 21st century





	Strip It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Noah Fence but the author really likes country music and this song gives them winnix feels (:
> 
> https://youtu.be/kY2pJsOZvc4

Dick knew he hadn't been there for his lover nearly as much as he should have been. Christ, he had been so wrapped up with his damned job that he barely even noticed them growing distant until it was almost too late. But today he was going to fix all of that, if Nix would let him. He'd found the wine cellar of none other than Adolf Hitler, and though he personally didn't care too much about it, he knew Nix would be floating. 

"You're shitting me, Dick," he'd gaped when he saw the room and turned to see a sweet smile on his lover's features, "you're not shitting me?" 

"I'm not shitting you," Dick joked and placed a hand on his shoulder gently, "this is kind of a small apology for how I've been lately..."

"I love you, so much," Nix breathed quietly and physically had to hold himself back from jumping him then and there. 

"Men, would you give us a minute?" Dick smiled, turning to the guards who grunted out a "yessir" and trudged up the stairs, "I wanna show you around, Lew." 

Nix smiled mischeviously and let the other lead him by the hand behind a shelf and press his back to the bottles and he groaned at the feeling on his back.

"We didn't have to hide, baby, we're alone in here." He pointed out with a chuckle and pressed open mouthed kisses to the freckles on his cheeks. 

"Maybe I like the secrecy," Dick responded flatly and pressed his lips to his lover's in what felt like ages. Their tongues slid past each other and smiled against Nix's lips when he slid a thigh between his legs teasingly. 

"Fuck, Dick, please..." he groaned and the taller man bit his lip gently but enough to make him look a bit mused. 

"I am _not_ going to fuck you in Hitler's basement. No, baby. We'll take this back to our room, yeah? So I can lay you out real proper." 

Nix whined but finally complied, sliding his sunglasses over his lust-blown eyes and fixing his hair as best he could.

 **Let it fade to black Let me run my fingers down your back** **Lets whisper, let’s don’t talk**

Once they finally made their way to Dick's room, (it was both of theirs really, but no one needed to know that) Nix was antsy and expected the same rough treatment he'd gotten earlier but oh, no. 

Dick took his sweet time, now that they had a closed door. He helped pull the the shorter man's jacket off and laid him on the sheets of the unmade bed, shrugging his own off and his undershirt. He pressed languid kisses to Nix's lips, savouring his every whine and hum. He pulled his boots off, not minding to deal with the socks before toeing off his own dusty boots.

Nix sat up to tug his shirt over his shoulders and he pressed their chests together, dogtags tangling up almost symbolically. Dick pulled back with a laugh as his lover tried to untangle the chains as nimble fingers ran down his spine lovingly. 

"I love you," he murmured, barely audiable as Nix gave up and pulled the necklaces over their heads to deal with later. 

"Then show me," Nix whispered teasingly, pressing another quick kiss to Dick's already kiss-swollen lips and laying back. 

**Baby, leave my T-shirt in the hall Like a needle finds a groove Baby, we’ll remember what to do To drown out every distraction It’s time we made it happen**

And it didn't matter that the war left them little to no time at all to be together. They always fell back into bed with the same loving kisses and and trained fingers in all the right places. They'd always find their rythm with each other, like a needle on a vynal record. 

**Let it out, tell me right now Everything I need in them white cotton sheets Dirty dance me slow in the summertime heat**

Nix wanted to scream - he wanted to stop all of the teasing and gentle movements - but somehow his throat wouldn't work that way. 

The May heat left their skin sticky as they pressed against each other and Dick took his time pressing kisses over sweaty skin of his lover's neck and collar. He stopped to suck a mark on Nix's chest, just below his collar bone, and he felt the rumble of a groan under his lips. As he continued trailing kisses downward, he made a point to rest his lips where he could feel the heart jackhammering against the ribcage. He smiled and hummed against the steady beat.

Before long he was sitting up on Nix's thighs and his fingers deftly worked at his belt. The slighter man lifted his hips so that his pants could be tugged down and he groaned at the feeling of the air drying the tip of his already leaking cock. He used some of Nix's slick to pump over him a few times and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"You're shameless," Dick pointed out with a smirk.

"Yeah, and you're a tease. Fuck me."

"You'll have to ask me nicer than that." 

"Pretty please? With a fuckin' cherry on top? Sir? Please?" 

"Better." 

**Feel my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans We both know that we lost it somehow Let’s get it found**

Dick withdrew from the bed and unbuckled his own belt, kicking off his trousers and boxers.

"Lord, you sure are pretty," Nix smirked as the ginger crawled back up to stradle his thighs. He pressed warm kisses to Nix's lips before sliding off to sit beside him. 

"Can you get on your knees, baby?" Dick asked and he smiled lovingly when the man rolled onto his elbows and knees finally. 

Dick hummed with excitement and leaned to press a kiss to his plush ass, reaching for his bag and pulling a small jar of vascilene from a side pocket. 

"God, I've missed this," Nix whispered into the pillows, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Lew, Christ," Dick hummed, dipping his fingers into the cold gel and pressing one gently against his rim. 

Slipping one finger inside, they both groaned at the forgotten feel of sinking inside and being sunk into and it was so _much_ all at once. He didn't want to be _that guy_ who came just from little touches, but shit. Dick had two undebiably _long_ fingers splitting him open and rubbing directly on his nerve endings. 

"Fuck, Dick, come on. I'm ready, just... please," Nix groaned and pushed his ass back towards the other who just smiled at him. 

Wordlessly, Dick withdrew his fingers and reached for the gel. Nix stopped his hand, craning his neck to look back at his lover. 

"Let me," Nix muttered. Dick sat back on his feet and the other man took the jar from his ivory hand. He shuffled around to wipe some over his half-hard cock, rubbing him to full size and feeling his mouth dry up with exitement. Nix pressed a hungry kiss to his lips and rolled back to his previous position with his hole on display for the other. 

"You're stupid pretty," Dick chuckled, "I'm so greatful."

"I like to think I'm more than just my good lo- _oah! Fuck!"_ he started to retort but was cut off by the other slipping into him and gripping his hip gently. 

Dick grunted as he adjusted to the heat before pulling back and thrusting in agan until they had created a gentle rocking rythem. He folded over Nix's back, who pressed up against the wiry hairs between them. 

Before long, Dick's lips found Nix's jaw and tongue lapped at black stubble. A strong arm wrapped around Nix's chest and pulled him up so that he was siting in Dick's lap and grinding down on him needily. 

His hand reached back and gripped at his hair as soft lips sucked dark spots on his alresdy dark shoulers. One hand moved from his hip and wrapped around his cock and Nix was seeing stars after four stroaks he was gone, dropping his head back against Dick's shoulder abd practically sobbing as his orgasm wrecked through him. 

"Fuck, fuck, Lew, I'm-" Dick moaned and suddenly stilled inside of him, spilling deep and hot into his ass. 

Nix keened and fell forward, wincing as he slipped off of his lover's cock all at once, almost like he was ripping a bandaid. Dick pressed gentle kisses up and back down the man's spine, moving to the bathroom in search of a towel. He came back and wiped down a boneless Nix, who was already reaching for a bottle he'd taken from the cellar earlier. 

"I love you, Dick." He smiled sweetly and the ginger kissed his hair and laid down. He dropped his head to the pillow and smiled when Nix laid on hid chest. 

"I love you, too, baby. I'm sorry if I don't show it enough," he whispered, threading his pale fingers through thick black hair. 

"Don't be stupid, you show me plenty." Nix promised and he leaned up for a sweet kiss before settling back in and falling asleep _finally_ in his lover's arms for the first time in so long.

**They ain’t holdin’ nothin’ these two hands Until they’re holding you again**


End file.
